


variáveis

by wiseong



Series: 15B | Céu | Mihai/Alioth [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, RPG
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseong/pseuds/wiseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Você é todo parte, todo detalhe, toda variável de uma boa equação de mil graus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	variáveis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/gifts).



Ninguém é o todo, ninguém é uma coisa só, coesa e uniforme, coerente em todos os segundos e minutos e horas e dias e meses e por aí vai. Ninguém é céu ou inferno, e ninguém é a noite ou o dia. Ninguém é uma hora só, e ninguém é uma cor só. Mas você, meu querido, você vai além de tudo que se poderia pensar em termos de nuances, sutilezas e coisas aqui e ali. Você é parte, todo parte. Você é seu sobrenome e seu sobrenome é honra ao mesmo tempo que é tragédia. Você é seu nome e seu nome é seu sorriso de desdém ao mesmo tempo que é aquela cintilância de orgulho nos olhos. Você é suas mãos frias e dedos longos, entrelaçando-se com os meus, você é a cor negra em seus cabelos escorregadios, em seus olhos de besouro e em suas vestes tão bem passadas. Você é também cor cinza e todas as cores que pertencem ao espectro pálido: às vezes seu rosto lembra o de um fantasma que se atormenta há quatro séculos, às vezes seu rosto é apenas o de um garoto que mal sabe o que é ser adulto.

Você é o arquétipo da civilização ocidental, calmo e contido, as regras de etiqueta decoradas e gravadas em seu comportamento como salmos na Bíblia. Você é a besta, o lobo e a dor de cada lua cheia, sangue e desejo florescendo de dentro para fora sem perdoar a quem quer que seja. Você é o bom irmão, mas também é o filho magoado. Você é o pescoço nu e convidativo, e você é o desprezo ora maldoso ora divertido quando pronuncia meu sobrenome. Você é essa expressão perdida e adorável quando deseja um pouco mais de mim, e também é essa culpa toda quando deseja tudo de mim. Você é o beijo às duas da madrugada e também às dez da manhã, sempre escondido, sempre na penumbra: nunca na luz total, nunca na escuridão plena. Você é o oceano Pacífico, o Atlântico e o Mediterrâneo – e é também das fontes de Roma e os rios do Brasil. 

Você é todo quebra-cabeças de mil, duas mil, cinco mil peças. Você não faz sentido quando se olha nas beiradas, mas você é incrivelmente coerente quando se mergulha em sua dor. Você é todo parte, todo detalhe, toda variável de uma boa equação de mil graus.

E como um bom amante da matemática,  
eu também amo a equação do que você é.


End file.
